O Holy Night
by Lu78
Summary: Decmebers Fanfiction Challenge for OCOH.


December's Fanfiction challenge:-

Someone wearing red.

Someone singing a carol

Someone saying the line "the best gift I ever received."

Lots of fluffiness and loveydoveyness

The night was cold as the man helped his wife from the car. In her arms she held the most precious bundle in their world. Wrapped in a red and cream blanket with a small red hat poking out from the top lay their first child, a miracle child some may call her. Walking up the steps to the tall church in front of them the man lay his hand in the small of his wife's back. Lightly kissing the top of her head before the reached the door. "Why Doctor Carter what a pleasure to see you." The priest greeted them at the door of the church. "And Mrs Carter you look positively glowing this evening. And is this the new addition?" The elderly man asked the couple.

"Yes it is." Carter told the man as he moved the blanket away from his daughter face.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother." The priest made Abby blush. "What did you call her?"

"Imogen Millicent Carter." Abby piped in. The wind blew at her face, making her cheeks red. Pulling the blanket back around her daughters face, she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I am sorry, I am keeping you out here and it's cold, on you go inside." The priest told them as they began to move indoors.

They didn't go to church often but John liked to make the effort on Christmas Eve, especially this year since their daughter had been born. Abby stared in wonder at the decoration of the church on this special night. On each windowsill and table, candles burned brightly. White and red flowers adorned the vases and pew ends. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She queried.

"Yes it is." John answered as they took their seats in on of pews near the front. Imogen lay snug in her mother's arms, lulled by the soft music playing in the background. The church was soon full of people chatting, some only listening to what was going on around them, some just taking in the atmosphere in their own silent thoughts.

The organ started playing and soon the sounds of the choir were heard throughout the church. John looked down to Abby to see tears in her eyes. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing John, I am just so happy. I mean I have you and I have Imogen, what more could I want." She stated plainly for him. Never in her life had Abby dreamed of being this happy. Now here she was married to the nicest guy she had ever known and she had recently given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"So I can take your gift back to the shop then?" He joked.

She giggled back to him. "You'd better not if you know what is good for you." She told him as she snuggled further into his shoulder. The music of Abby's favourite carol began. She couldn't believe it; she would get to sing it to her child, just like her mother had first sung it to her. Looking down to where Imogen lay awake in her arms, she began singing to her, not caring who was watching her.

Carter watched her with their daughter as she sung. He had known Abby to sing before but nothing like this. She sounded like she should be up there with the choir, but the look of love in her eyes for their child was enough for him.

He had done so many wrong things in his life and when he walked away from Abby and went to Africa he never believed her would ever have that chance again with her, but she had forgiven him and a year later they were married. Surrounded by friend and family that they loved. That would have been enough for him, as he knew Abby had a fear of having children in case she passed on her mother's bi-polar gene but just three months ago she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who they both adored.

Listening to the end of the carol he knew exactly what he wanted to tell him wife. The church service ended and they headed home. Seated in front of the roaring fire Abby was feeding Imogen as john appeared in front of her with his gift. "Abby watching you singing O Holy Night to our daughter tonight was just beautiful. In the past we have taken so many different steps to finally get here and I couldn't be happier than I am right now, this is my gift to you." He told her handing her the small black jewellery box.

Cautiously she opened the box and gasped. "John, it's beautiful." She couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting on the platinum chain was a floating heart and imbedded in the metal were a garnet, an emerald and a sapphire.

"You have my heart Abby and now you have a heart that contains our family. I love you so much. I did want to have this when Immo was born but the jeweller didn't have it ready in time. So I give it to you now. Merry Christmas."

With tears in her eyes she turned to him. "John this is the best gift I ever received."

"You and Imogen are mine." He said as he wrapped them in his arms and kissed her.

A.N – Okay so I hope this fills the criteria. Was written in half an hour so sorry if it's rubbish but I like it. All made up from my weird imagination as I let it run riot. Forgot to mention at the beginning it is completely AU although I would like it to happen in the future, you never know.


End file.
